Ore no Negai, Boku no Kanashimi
by Tsuichiro Renji
Summary: Dua saudara kembar Sawada benar-benar dekat. Mereka selalu bersama sampai seorang tutor sadis dari Italia datang menghancurkan hari-hari damai mereka—tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang satu lagi juga menderita? [AU; TwinFic!; sisanya masih misteri]
1. Prolog

**Summary: **Dua saudara kembar Sawada benar-benar dekat. Mereka selalu bersama sampai seorang tutor sadis dari Italia datang menghancurkan hari-hari damai mereka—tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang satu lagi juga menderita? [AU; TwinFic!; sisanya masih misteri]

**Genre(s): **Friendship, Angst, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (mungkin misteri bagi yang gak teliti—gak ngejek lo)

****Note(s): ****Gaya pemula, gak dibeta, chapter pendek—jangan ditanya

**Disclaimer**: Tsui tidak memegang hak cipta apapun atas **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

**A/N**: Awalnya mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi karena ribet dan lama jadi dipotong beberapa bagian

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apakah kita akan dilahirkan hanya untuk menderita?<strong>_

_**Bila kita punya pilihan apa yang kau inginkan?**_

_**Bila kita punya pilihan apa yang aku inginkan?**_

_**Kau ingin bahagia**_

_**Aku ingin bahagia**_

_**Hidupmu adalah bahagiamu**_

_**bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku**_

_**Jadi berikan separuh kematianmu padaku, belahan jiwamu**_

* * *

><p>Iemitsu sedang menggenggam tangan Nana yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit ketika dokter mendekati mereka berdua. Ekspresinya sedih namun tetap terkendali berkat pengalamannya sebagai seorang dokter.<p>

"Aku memiliki kabar baik dan kabar buruk," katanya.

Tangan Iemitsu meremas tangan istrinya dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Apa kabar buruknya, Dok?" tanyanya.

Sang dokter terkejut dengan pilihan Iemitsu. Pekerjaan Iemitsu membuatnya lebih mewaspadai kabar buruk. Tapi, sang dokter mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memilih.

"Kabar baiknya, kalian mendapatkan bayi kembar tidak identik, laki-laki dan perempuan." Persis seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"_Ara_, jadi kita bisa memberi mereka nama yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya, sayang!" Nana tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya, cintaku," Iemitsu tersenyum balik padanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Tsuna dan Ie…"

Sang dokter berdeham lalu ia mendapatkan kembali perhatiannya dari pasangan mesra itu. "Kabar buruknya adalah, salah satu dari anak kalian sedang sekarat. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keajaiban ini terlalu banyak bagi 'kita'<strong>_

_**Tapi tidak bagi-'ku'**_

_**Jadi biar aku yang menanggungnya**_

_**Biar aku yang digerogotinya sampai aku tinggal debu**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ore no N<strong>**egai****, ****Boku**** no Kanashi****mi**

**By Tsuichiro Renji**

Next update: 23 November 2014


	2. Childhood Memories Part 1

**Summary: **Dua saudara kembar Sawada benar-benar dekat. Mereka selalu bersama sampai seorang tutor sadis dari Italia datang menghancurkan hari-hari damai mereka—tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang satu lagi juga menderita? [AU; TwinFic!; sisanya masih misteri]

**Genre: **Friendship, Angst, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Notes**: Gak dibeta, kurang diedit, seadanya, chapter pendek—jangan ditanya

**Disclaimer**: Tsui tidak memegang hak cipta apapun atas **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

**A/N:** Aku mau basa-basi dulu, update chapter gak terlalu penting…. Soalnya ini ada di draft, sayang kalau dibuang.

Terima kasih banyak pada yang sudah follow dan review padahal aku cuma bisa ngasih chapter pendek seadanya, "Terima kasih banyak!" buat **Mitsu21**, **Hikage Natsu,** dan **Nuruhime-chan19**.

Menjawab pertanyaan Hikage Natsu-san, kurasa itu bisa dijelaskan dalam cerita berikut.

* * *

><p>Childhood Memories Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Kunjungan Timoteo ke Jepang disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga Sawada.<p>

Dia ingat saat dia dijemput oleh Iemitsu, Nana, dan anak mereka di bandara.

"Ie, berikan salam," pinta Nana dengan lembut.

Ie menatap Timoteo dengan malu-malu. Dia memberi salam dan senyum terbaiknya. Timoteo mengelus rambut cokelatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau anak yang sangat ramah," pujinya.

Selama beberapa hari, Timoteo bercengkerama dengan keluarga bahagia itu. Tidak sekalipun dia mengangkat topik paling sensitif keluarga tersebut. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak karena mengabaikannya. Untungnya Nana tidak pernah terlihat mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada orang lain yang tinggal di sana.

Nana selalu memasak makanan lebih dari empat porsi. Dia juga selalu membuat makanan untuk orang sakit dan menyiapkan obat-obatan. Saat melihat semua itu, Timoteo hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk kesehatan Tsuna.

Suatu hari, saat Timoteo dan Iemitsu sedang mengobrol di beranda, Ie menangis dengan sangat kencang. Mereka berdua menghampirinya yang sedang bermain di halaman. Saat mereka tiba, Ie sudah terkapar di tanah di dekat sebuah pohon. Iemitsu melihat lututnya yang berdarah.

"Kau pasti mencoba memanjat pohon lagi, ya. Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal berbahaya, tapi akhirnya kau selalu menangis" Iemitsu membantu anaknya berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Ooh, anak yang sangat berani," komentar Timoteo takjub.

"Haha... ya begitulah. Dia mirip ayahnya!" kata Iemitsu bangga.

Mereka malah melihat Ie seperti tontonan. Hal ini sepertinya membuat Ie kesal karena dia menangis lebih kencang. Setelah itu lah Iemitsu dan Timoteo melihat api harapan (_dying will flame)_ dalam diri Ie. Timoteo adalah orang pertama yang memperhatilannya.

"Api yang sangat murni untuk anak kecil sepertimu!" Timoteo memutuskan untuk menyegelnya. Setelah selesai, Ie tertidur di pelukan ayahnya. "Kekuatannya akan disegel. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengendalikannya dan kita tidak mau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padanya," jelas Timoteo.

Iemitsu mengangguk setuju.

Waktu itu Timoteo belum pernah bertemu dengan Tsuna. Jika dia bertemu dengannya, dia tidak akan bisa berkata seperti itu.

-/-

Tidak terasa, Timoteo harus kembali lagi ke Italia. Sebelum pulang, dia masuk lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan. Nana menawarkan diri untuk mengambil kembali benda itu, tapi Timoteo menolaknya dengan halus karena dia tidak bisa menyerahkan tanggung jawab terhadap benda yang sangat berharga kepada siapapun.

Kemungkinan besar dia meninggalkannya di kamar mandi jadi dia langsung menuju ke sana.

Di depan kamar mandilah dia melihat sosoknya untuk yang pertama kali. Tubuhnya lebih mungil, kurus, dan terlihat sangat rentan dibandingkan dengan saudaranya. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan seperti tidak terurus, tapi bajunya bersih dan wangi.

"Tsuna?" meskipun baru pertama bertemu, Timoteo tahu bahwa dia adalah anak itu. Anak yang gampang sakit di keluarga Sawada, anak yang selalu sendirian di kamarnya sambil menunggu makanan di antar kepadanya.

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya pada Timoteo. Mata cokelat bertemu dengan mata oranye. Timoteo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tsuna terus memandanginya dengan mata bulat besar yang menyala jingga.

Timoteo sudah melihat api harapan Ie, tapi api Tsuna sudah tingkat lain. Jika Tsuna diibaratkan sebagai tokoh yang benar-benar keluar dari buku fantasi, maka Ie hanyalah anak manusia biasa.

Tsuna adalah langit murni dan paling harmonis termuda yang pernah ia lihat.

Timoteo cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Tsuna berpikir ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Timoteo membungkukkan badannya agar bisa setingkat dengan Tsuna, "Bisakah kau mengembalikan benda milikku?" Timoteo bertanya dengan lembut sambil menunjuk benda kecil yang ada di tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk. Dia memberi isyarat pada Timoteo untuk membuka tangannya. Lalu dia meletakkan cincin langit di atas telapak tangan Timoteo.

"Terima kasih." Tsuna mngangguk dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis padanya. "Jii-chan!"

Timoteo terkekeh mendengar panggilan Tsuna untuknya. Dia mengelus rambut Tsuna yang ternyata cukup empuk sambil memikirkan cara untuk menyegal api harapannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tiba-tiba Nana datang menghampiri.

Timoteo bangkit. "Untunglah, Tsuna yang menemukannya."

"_Sou ka_? Tsuna?" Nana menatap Tsuna dan Tsuna balik menatapnya.

"Kaa-san Tsuna mau main!"

"Ara, kau sudah baikan sekarang?"

"_Um_!"

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ya."

"Ie!" Tsuna berlari dengan sangat enerjik menuju ke tempat saudaranya dan Iemitsu berada.

Timoteo memperhatikan interaksi ibu-anak itu dengan seksama. Dia hanya bisa melihat keluarga bahagia di sana. Dia bersyukur karena Tsuna tidak diperlakukan berbeda.

"Dia terlihat sehat."

"Iya dia memang begitu. tapi sekalinya sehat besoknya dia pasti jatuh sakit lagi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkannya bermain?" Timoteo menguji Nana.

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa melarangnya bermain. Dia masih anak-anak. Kalau dia lagi sehat aku akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

Timoteo merasa uas dengan jawaban Nana.

"Anak-anak memang harus diberi lebih banyak kebebasan. Aku setuju denganmu."

Nana mengantar Timoteo kembali keluar rumah. Timoteo mengikuti di belakang. Nana tidak tahu kalau wajah Timoteo segera diliputi oleh kesedihan.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak akan ada cara untuk menyegelnya…. Tsuna tidak akan bisa hidup lama. Tubuhnya hanya sedang menuju kehancuran, _pikir Timoteo. Tapi, dalam hatinya dia berharap Tsuna akan menemukan kebahagian.

Timoteo juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Iemitsu mengetahui tentang ini atau tidak. Tapi, meskipun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang berubah. Iemitsu mungkin malah akan tambah panik. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Itu yang terbaik.

.

.

_**Mereka pikir aku bisa menanggungnya**_

_**Aku pikir aku bisa menanggungnya**_

_**Dengan pundakku yang kecil ini**_

_**Padahal tinggal masalah waktu**_

~Chapter end~

* * *

><p>Aku gak tahu waktu di cerita ini, anak-anak Sawada umurnya berapa, padahal aku yang buat ceritanya (-_-')<p>

Tapi, Tsuna kelihatannya pintar jadi pasti lebih tua dari adegan di anime/manga. Silahkan kalian imajinasikan sendiri. Gak masalah kan kalau waktunya beda ma canon.

Yang terakhir di bold/italic itu abaikan saja. Entah kenapa aku senang menulis yang seperti itu. Itu tuh ceritanya perasaan Tsuna—dia jadi sentimentil—kalau dia tahu apa yang dipikirin orang tentang dia. Mungkin nanti ada petunjuk dari situ—gak tau juga deh.

**Next Update: 27 November 2014**


	3. Childhood Memories Part 2

**Summary: **Dua saudara kembar Sawada benar-benar dekat. Mereka selalu bersama sampai seorang tutor sadis dari Italia datang menghancurkan hari-hari damai mereka—tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang satu lagi juga menderita? [AU; TwinFic!; sisanya masih misteri]

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst, Romance

**Notes**: Gak dibeta, kurang diedit, seadanya, chapter pendek

**Disclaimer**: Tsui tidak memegang hak cipta apapun atas **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

**A/N: **Waktu pertama ngasih nama Ie— namanya gak kayak gitu, sekarang namanya jadi aneh (-_-'), kita abaikan saja haha… (-_-||)

Sebenarnya cuma sampai childhood memories part 2, tapi karena waktunya sempit dan aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini update, jadi chpater ini cuma jadi setengah. Setengahnya lagi, chapter berikutnya, ya. Sayangnya, karena UAS, aku gak akan update sampai kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi.

**Nura**iya deh nanti diusahain, tapi _follow_ dulu dong :) **Nuruhime-chan19** _senpai_? Pake _sama_ dong! –enggak deng bercanda. Dipanggil _senpai_ aja udah terharu :') Mau nambahin words? Iya, ngerepotin, ngerepotin banget—tadinya mau bilang gitu. Setelah lihat sendiri di web ternyata memang sedikit. Nanti diusahiin—pas libur semester, ya. **Hikage Natsu**Kalau dia gak menderita, gak seru, hehehe. **Guest****1 **cowok dua-duanya udah pasaran, bro atau non? Lagipula dibuat cowok-cewek karena ada alasannya. **Guest****2 **Gak full-family. Aku ini suka campur-aduk. Tapi, utamanya family dan romance paling cuma sekadar hint-hint doang, sebagai peringatan ke orang-orang yang benci romance. Tenang aja bukan Shounen-ai. Apa?! Kamu suka shounen-ai?—bercanda... 

Tsuna dan Ie (7 thn)

* * *

><p>Childhood Memories Part 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Haru]<strong>

Musim semi. Hari dimana Ie dan Tsuna akan memulai sekolah dasar telah tiba. Ie telah mengenakan pakaian bersih dan rapi serta menggendong tas punggung merah yang mencolok. Ie berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Sawada, menunggu kembarannya yang tak kunjung datang.

Pintu depan terbukan Nana keluar dari dalam rumah. Ie tidak melihat Tsuna dimanapun. "Mana Tsuna?" tanya Ie.

Nana menbungkuk dan menepuk kepalanya, "Maaf ya, sayang, sepertinya kau harus masuk sekolah sendiri."

Mata Ie melebar. "Tsuna sakit lagi?" tanya Ie dengan penuh harap Nana akan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sayangnya, Nana hanya diam menatapnya. "Besok dia pasti baikan lagi. Besok kalian bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Sekarang Ie diantar kaa-san saja, ya?"

"Gaak mau!" Ie merajuk. "Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Ssst... Ie! Jangan mengganggu tetangga. Kumohon Ie, menurutlah! Besok kalian pasti bisa—"

"—Huwaaa...!" Ie menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Nana hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ie bukanlah anak manja dan dia cukup pintar. Dia akan segera berhenti kalau tahu tidak ditanggapi.

"Hiks... hiks..." tepat seperti dugaan Nana. "Hiks... kalau begitu hari ini Ie juga tidak sekolah."

"Ie!" Nana membentaknya.

Ibu dan anak itu tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata jingga yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela.

Tsuna memperhatikan saudaranya dengan sedih. Dia ingin berada di sana untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa dia berjanji dia akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama besok, bahwa dia sudah merasa cukup senang dengan perasaan Ie padanya. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak mengizinkannya. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Tsuna menatap dingin pada sesuatu yang seperti berusaha menarik dirinya ke bawah.

"Ie!" suara anak-anak memanggil nama saudaranya membuat Tsuna kembali menengok ke luar jendela.

Teman-teman Ie datang untuk menjemputnya. Awalnya ekspresi Ie tidak berubah, tapi setelah mendengar celotehan teman-temannya, seberkas senyum mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

Nana melambaikan tangan pada anaknya dengan senyum mengembang. Ie balik mlambaikan tangannya. Tsuna juga melambaikan tangan pada saudaranya meskipun tidak ada yang tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>[Natsu]<strong>

Musim panas datang. Keluarga Sawada berencana untuk pergi berlibur. Iemitsu bahkan akan mengambil cuti di tempat kerjanya.

"Nee, Okaasan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ie dengan semangat sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

Seluruh keluarga Sawada yang tersisa sedang bercengkerama di beranda. Tsuna sedang tidur bersandar di pangkuan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu, Nana, membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Coba tebak kira-kira kita mau kemana?" Nana balik bertanya.

"Ke pantai!" tebak Ie.

Nana tertawa kecil. "Salah. Coba tebak lagi!"

Selama beberapa saat Ie berpikir dengan keras. Raut wajahnya sangat menggemaskan, membuat Nana ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Otousan bilang kita akan ke gunung," Nana memberitahunya.

Mata Ie berbinar mendengar kata 'gunung'. "Kita akan pergi ke peternakan, kita juga bisa memancing. Dan perjalanan ke sana pasti akan sangat menyenangkankan!" jelas Nana dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku mau ke gunung!" kali ini Ie berteriak dengan lebih kencang dan membuat Tsuna terbangun.

"Apa aku boleh ikut ke gunung, juga?" dia langsung masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan liburan keluarga. Mou, Tsuna ada-ada saja," jawab Nana gemas.

Tsuna tersenyum senang.

-/-

Iemitsu tiba di rumah seminggu sebelum musim panas berakhir, sementara Nana sudah berkemas-kemas sejak lama sehingga mereka bisa langsung pergi tidak lama setelah sang ayah pulang.

Tapi, mereka _seharusnya _tidakpergi. Malam sebelum keberangkatan, Tsuna terserang demam—selalu seperti itu.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Nana sangat khawatir akan kesehatan Tsuna. Begitu pula dengan Ie dan Iemitsu. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ie dan Iemitsu, Nana yang sehari-harinya selalu merawat Tsuna bagaimanapun juga sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang naik-turun. Dia tidak secemas mereka. Agak sedikit kejam, tapi akal sehat Nana memberitahunya bahwa kepulangan suaminya lebih jarang terjadi daripada turunnya kesehatan anaknya. Dan bagaimanapun akal sehat tidak pernah salah. Dia tinggal membuat keputusannya.

Dan inilah yang dia putuskan: berbicara empat mata dengan Tsuna sampai Tsuna setuju dengan idenya. Untungnya Tsuna adalah anak yang penerut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Nana untuk membuatnya setuju.

Ie tidak protes seperti saat musim semi lalu—saat dia dan Tsuna tidak bisa masuk di hari pertama sekolah bersama—karena tahu bahwa Tsuna selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain daripada kepentingannya sendiri dan dia _belum pernah terlihat keberatan_. Selain itu, Tsuna juga sangat keras kepala dan yang terpenting Ie sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Dia membicarakannya setiap hari, setiap jam, dan sepanjang waktu sementara Tsuna hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali merespon sewajarnya sehingga tidak menyakiti hatinya. _Oh iya, Tsuna kan takut hewan... Pikirnya. Mungkin Tsuna __se__benar__nya__ tidak ingin pergi._

Awalnya Iemitsu menolak ide ini. Dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tsuna. Dia menyayangi Tsuna sama sayangnya dengan ia menyayangi Ie. Dan dia tidak percaya kalau Tsuna tidak keberatan.

Dia masuk ke kamar Tsuna tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuat Tsuna terkejut. Tsuna segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memunggungi ayahnya. Iemitsu saja sudah agak sulit melihat sosok Tsuna yang kecil dalam ruangan yang gelap, ditambah dengan perilakunya itu, Iemitsu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah Tsuna. Sikap Tsuna tersebut mengindikasikan seakan-akan dia membencinya. _Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!_ Pikir Iemitsu. Dia masih ingat saat Tsuna datang menangis padanya atau saat dia duduk di pangkuannya dengan tenang sekitar beberapa bulan—atau mungkin beberapa tahun—yang lalu.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu memanggil namanya.

Tidak ada respon.

Iemitsu mendekati Tsuna. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Iemitsu ingin menepuk pundak itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Siapa tahu, siapa tahu dia memang dibenci…. Iemitsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik saja-saja? Apa kau masih sakit? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" berderet-deret pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Iemitsu.

Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Senjata makan tuan, Iemitsu tidak tahu pertanyaan mana yang sebenarnya Tsuna respon.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tsuna menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak baik," jawabnya sambil diikuti suara batuk-batuk.

Di sela-sela kekhawatirannya, Iemitsu merasa kagum akan kejujuran Tsuna.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak pergi. Kau harus dirawat…" Tsuna menggeleng lagi.

"Kawahira-obaachan yang akan merawatku."

"Nee, Tsuna—"

"—Tidak ada yang berubah kalau kau ada di sini," kata Tsuna dengan dingin.

Iemitsu hanya bisa tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Wahaha… itu benar. Aku kan bukan dokter!"

Untuk menanggapinya, Tsuna mengangguk. Hal ini membuat Iemitsu sedikit senang. Tsuna juga setuju dengannya! Itu berarti Tsuna bukannya tidak mau dia ada di sana… Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin penyakitnya menular! Ya, pasti itu! Sangat mudah bagi Iemitsu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Tsuna sama sekali tidak membencinya. Entah dia benar atau tidak, Tsuna tetap bukan malaikat.

Iemitsu memperhatikan tubuh anaknya yang seluruhnya dibalut selimut dengan sedih. Tapi, dia tidak terlalu sedih karena kondisi Tsuna jauh lebih baik daripada saat dia baru lahir. Dia dan Nana benar-benar cemas saat itu. Iemitsu bahkan menolak semua panggilan dari _kantor_-nya. Yang paling mengenaskan adalah saat mereka harus memberinya nama….

**Apakah dia akan diberi nama Ie atau Tsuna?**

**Apakah dia yang menderita akan menjadi Ie atau Tsuna?**

Iemitsu sudah lama tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu dapat terlontar karena bayi mungil itu sudah menderita sebelum dia diberi nama. Jika hal itu kebalikannya, maka pertanyaannya akan lain. Pertanyaan di atas juga bisa diputar balikkan.

**Siapakah yang akan menderita?**

**Ie… atau Tsuna?**

Ironis. Pada saat itu, baik Iemitsu maupun Nana tidak tega memberinya nama. Memberi anak pertama mereka nama seperti memutuskan siapakah yang akan menderita. Tapi, tidak memberinya nama sama juga dengan menelantarkannya. Sesakit-sakitnya anak mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah menelantarkannya. Dengan berat hati, bayi lucu dan tak berdosa itu mereka beri nama Tsuna.

"Tsuna…" Iemitsu menyebut nama itu dengan menggunakan lebih banyak perasaan karena dia baru mengingat masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan. Hal ini membuatnya mendapatkan sedikit perhatian Tsuna.

Tsuna sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Sayangnya, Iemitsu tidak memperhatikan. Dia sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia dan Nana memang telah berjanji untuk tidak menelantarkan Tsuna, anak yang mereka pilih untuk menanggung semua penderitaan itu. Namun, nyatanya sekarang, mereka akan meninggalkannya di rumah karena kondisi tubuhnya.

Sejujurnya, Tsuna tidak tampak semenderita itu. Setelah dia berhasil bertahan hidup, tubuhnya memang masih lemah, tapi menjadi baik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kata menderita mungkin terdengar terlalu _lebay_. Namun, meskipun demikian, orang yang observan seperti dirinya tahu bahwa Tsuna telah menanggung lebih banyak beban dari yang terlihat. Selain tinggi badannya yang kurang untuk anak seusianya dan tubuhnya yang kurus kering, namun masih terbilang normal, Tsuna juga sering terkena serangan sakit kepala hebat—seakan-akan dia punya kanker otak—yang hanya Tsuna dan dia yang tahu. Suatu malam, Iemitsu juga pernah melihatnya bermimpi buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk sampai Tsuna hanya bisa menangis meringkuk di kasurnya, bukannya pergi mencari perlindungan pada ibunya. Dan tampaknya, mimpi buruk itu terjadi secara berkala. Mengingat semua itu, Iemitsu mau tidak mau jadi berpikir bahwa _mungkin_ Tsuna sedang dikutuk. Seseorang sedang mengutuknya. Meskipun demikian, dia diam saja karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu memanggil Tsuna lagi, tidak sadar kalau suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Apa kau ingin kita pergi?"

Kali ini dia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tapi Iemitsu bisa merasakan Tsuna menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya kembali, seperti orang dewasa yang sedang mencoba untuk bersabar. Kemudian, orang dewasa tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang hebat dan rasional, namun disaat yang sama terlalu sempurna untuk dipegang. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Okaasan dan Ie ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan sendiri," katanya.

"Tsuna juga ingin bersenang-senang bukan?" Iemitsu ingin berkata begitu, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia ayahnya yang perhatian, tapi dia bukan ayah yang semanis itu. "Kalau begitu, cepat sehat, ya," kata Iemitsu dengan tulus. Sebelum pergi, Iemitsu merengkuh Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. Tsuna tidak protes, tapi dia juga tidak memeluknya balik. Iemitsu tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Akhirnya, Tsuna jadi dititipkan pada Kawahira-obaasan yang tinggal di komplek sebelah sementara mereka pergi berpiknik keluarga selama satu minggu. Sebenarnya ini bukan pilihan yang terlalu buruk buat Tsuna. Kawahira-obaasan selalu bisa membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat dan kue-kue tradisional Jepang buatannya selalu nomor satu di dunia.


End file.
